Timmy's bet
by Maniacbiscuit
Summary: After Timmy accidentally bumps into Cartman, Cartman ends up betting him that he can't learn everyone's name in a week! So it's up to Kyle to train him...     WARNING: F-WORD!
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's bet

Author's note: This is a prologue to a story i've wanted to start for ages

It was the end of school and everyone was walking home.

Timmy was zooming down the street talking to his friend Jimmy.

Jimmy had got the new 3DS (to the annoyance of Cartman) and Timmy was trying it out.

"Oooh Timmy ha ha ha!" Timmy said while flinging his head back as the

Nintendog jumped at him.

"So Tim-Tim, how is it?" Jimmy asked, "Timmy," Timmy replied happily.

Timmy was too pre-occupied to notice Cartman in front of him, Timmy didn't stop and bumped into him slightly, everyone looked for a second but quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, Timmy," Timmy said in an apologetic way, then rolled on as he normally would.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" shouted Cartman.

Cartman ran in front of Timmy and said "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU BLACK, CHINESE ASSHOLE!"

"Now come on C-C-Cartman don't be a d-d-di... a d-d-di... a bitch, said Jimmy, defending his friend.

"SHUTUP FRENCHY! I'M TALKING TO HIM!" screamed Cartman.

At this point, everyone was circling around to see what was happening.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know, Cartman's being a dick again," replied Stan.

"TIMMY!" shouted Timmy, getting very angry with Cartman's ignorance.

"You actually think you could beat ME up? ME! The one who single-handedly beat up a dragon?" said Cartman.

"SHUTUP FATASS, WE ALL KNOW COULDN'T EVEN BEAT UP A FUCKING FLY!" said Kyle, also getting angry with Cartman's ignorance.

"How could Timmy beat me up if he can't even say anyone's fucking name!" said Cartman.

"He probably could say people's names if he had the time to learn them!" said Kyle. "Y-Y-yeah," nodded Jimmy in agreement.

"You know what? I bet he couldn't say everyone in the classes names in a week!" said Cartman.

"Well I bet he could!" said Kyle in retaliation. "Oh yeah! well if he can't, I get his wheelchair!"

"That's just stup-," said Kyle, but he was interuppted, by Timmy "Timmy."

"Are you r-really sure Tim-Tim?" asked Jimmy, a bit surprised.

"What'd he say?" asked Kyle, confused. "He says he w-w-w-w-w-wa... he says he w-w-w-w-w-w-wa... he says he w-w-w-w"

"Wears tight pants!"

"Whips chickens!"

"Whitewashes houses in the Summertime!"

These were all stupid guesses from the classmates trying to guess what Jimmy would say.

"He says he w-w-w-wants to accept the bet," said Jimmy.

Everyone mumbled and looked at eachother with things like:

"He accepted the bet?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Could he really learn our names?"

"I love tight pants!"

"Fine, Timmy accepts, but if he does learn their names?" Kyle asked. "Then I won't take his wheelchair," Cartman said.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted. "Fine i'll ummm..."

"You're gonna have to...(Whispers in Cartman's ear so YOU can't hear him, yes, I'm talking to you, reader)," Kyle sniggered.

"WHAT! I'M NOT...," Then Cartman thought for a second, "fine, it's a bet."

Cartman and Kyle shook hands. Timmy and Cartman gave eachother a confident, icy stare. The truth was, Timmy was a bit scared.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'll make sure you win that bet no matter what!"

As for what Cartman has to do if he loses the bet, you'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy's bet Chapter 2**

Timmy was at Kyle's house, Kyle was determined not to let Cartman win this bet, he could just imagine Cartman now:

"Haha, haha, you are such a stupid jew

I am so much better than you

Mel Gibson was freakin' right

You should have believed in Christ, haha, haha."

No, he was not going to let that happen, "So you already know Jimmy's name, right?"

"Jimmy!" Timmy said happily.

"And you know your own obviously."

"Timmy!" Timmy said even more happily.

"Alright so what we have to do is-" Kyle was interuppted by the door opening.

Stan and Kenny walked in, "Do you wanna play basketball?"

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"Is it that bet thing? Can't that wait 'till later?"

"NO! I CANNOT LET FATASS WIN!"

"Ok Jeez!" Stan and Kenny left the house, when they walked out onto the road Kenny got hit by a car.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan looked around waiting, the saying felt incomplete without Kyle, Stan walked on sadly.

"Craig," Kyle was saying to get Timmy to learn the name.

"Timmy"

"Craig"

"Timmy"

"Craig"

"Timmy"

"CRAIG!"

"Cra...Cr...TIMMEH!"

"Uhhh... we're getting nowhere with this," Kyle said, but suddenly, an idea, "Timmy? Do you have a stereo and a copy of Eye of the Tiger?"

"Timmy!" Timmy nodded.

"Alright, we're doing a...montage!"

*Eye of the Tiger plays*

*Shows Timmy and Kyle in a classroom with Kyle pointing at a board with all the names on it*

*Shows Cartman sitting on the sofa eating popcorn*

*Shows Kyle showing a picture of everyone to Timmy*

*Shows Rocky Balboa beating ClubberLang*

*Shows Timmy doing stuff like lifting weights, punching punching bags and wheeling on a conveyor belt*

*Music Stops*

"Timmy? What are you doing at the gym? We gotta keep on practicing."

*Back at Kyle's house*

"Alright! It took up 5 of our days but thanks to the montage you've learned everyones name! Lets go again one more time."

Timmy took a deep breath and said "Bebe, Clyde, Craig, Eric, Jimmy, Kenny, Kevin, Kyle, Leopold(A.K.A Butters), Stan, TIMMEH, Token, Tweek, Wendy!"

It did sound slurred, but you could definitely hear the names.

There were more in his class, but Kyle thought he'd leave them out, they were never really prominent in his life like they're...filler.

Besides Cartman is so stupid he wouldn't even notice.

*The next day, in school*

Kyle walked in to the classroom, "Oh Cartman?"

"What?"

"Guess who just learned the names of everyone in the classroom."

"I don't know...Tweek?"

"No you stupid idiot! TIMMY!"

"You're lying you stupid jew!"

"We'll see at breaktime, fatass!"

came into the room with a new kid, he looked foreign, but Kyle couldn't pinpoint it.

"Kids this is...yabbadorpal or zeswap or whatever his name is... lets call him Joe."

"Hi Joe," the class said unenthusiastically.

"Joe" took an empty seat beside Kyle.

Kyle asked "What's your name?"

"Joe" replied with "My name is Masalamibugrekendorfal."

Cartman leaned over and said "He has to learn his name too."

"No he doesn't!"

"You signed a contract Kyle!"

"What? No I didn't."

"You did in your sleep, with a little help from me, we don't want a repeat of a certain...leprechaun incident that ended up in court, do we?"

"YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

"You still have one day left I suppose, but while I was at your house I accidentally smashed your Eye of the Tiger CD with a baseball."

Oh crap, Kyle thought to himself, what the hell am I gonna do?

**I had alot of fun making up the kids name, at first I had a HUGE name with every letter of the alphabet, but I thought it was too ridiculous(Even for South Park)**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
